Kailanis Tale (Once Upon a Time)
by theresaouatfan
Summary: When Milah left Rumple the night he revealed he had sold their second child, what Rumple did not know was that Milah was already pregnant and to protect her child she decides to take Captain Jones offer and leave. This is the story of Kailani Jones. Please Read and Review! Feedback is Welcome and Helpful!
1. Chapter 1

**Kailani's Tale**

 **(Once Upon A Time Fan Fiction)**

" **Chapter 1"**

 **A/N: The name Kailani is Hawaiian for Sky and Sea and I thought it was very pretty so I decided to name the character this.**

 **Scenes in Neverland will be in Italic**

 **Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

 **Enchanted Forest**

 **(300 Years Ago)**

Milah rushed off to the tavern, tears running down her face, she was hurt and really angry with Rumple. Any chance of having another child was taken away from her, she stopped and felt her stomach what Rumple didn't know as of yet that she was already pregnant with her second baby, she had had found out days ago and had planned on telling him but now she can't.

All thoughts flooded in her mind, what did they know about this healer, would he have taken care of the baby or harmed the baby. She entered the tavern and asked for some water, the barmaid noticed she seemed upset but instead of saying anything offered her a smile. She would of ordered more ale like she had drank when her and Rumple were at the bar earlier but she figured it would not be best for the baby if she had did that.

"You ok, love" Milah turned around hearing a familiar voice.

"No" Milah told him "Is that offer of yours still standing"

"What happened?" Killian smiled, a concerned look on his face.

Milah told Killian about her life with Rumple and how unhappy she truly was and had dreamed of seeing the world and other realms and places like Killian had mentioned when he met her earlier. When she told Killian about what Rumple had done this angered Killian, he may be a pirate but it does not mean he is without honor.

"I'd give anything to leave" Milah told him.

"Then why don't you" Killian smiled. Milah smiled back at him.

That night Milah could not sleep, she didn't even speak to Rumple when she returned home, could she really leave? Could she really leave Bae behind? She had to think about the life growing inside of her and if Captain Jones can offer that protection and the offer to see the world should she take it. Perhaps when Bae is older he would understand why she had leave him behind.

The next day she had decided she was going to leave Rumple, she remembered the name of the ship and Killian helping a crew member with a few crates, she asked to speak to him and let him know of her decision. She knew and understood the dangers of having a baby on board would bring, Killian told her to give him a few days to set up a room for her, she opted not to take anything with her. Killian also warned his crew that anyone who harms Milah or the child will be tossed overboard.

The day Milah left she took Bae to a neighbors and told Bae goodbye and reminded him to be good. She found Killian waiting for her at the dock and was greeted by various hellos from other crew members. Killian had given her a room next to the Captains Quarters, he told her it had belonged to the young daughter of the Captain who saved him and his brother long before he became a pirate, sadly she had passed away due to illness when she was still a small child.

"I hope it ok" Killian asked her, the room was smaller then the Captains Quarters, with a bed, several shelves for books and other things, there was also two large chests and table with some chairs.

"It's wonderful" Milah smiled and noticed a name on the wall "Who's Myra"

"The daughter" Killian said "Her father had ordered my brother to paint over it after she died but then changed his mind, do you want me to paint over the name?"

"No, It's away to honor her memory" Milah told him.

"I'll let you get settled" Killian said and left the room.

* * *

 **9 Months Later….**

Milah woke up one morning and found everything ached, her back,, her feet, her arms, her legs, she was certain she was having more then one child at least it felt like it anyways. She was happen to be back on land, her midwife which Killian hired months ago told Milah she wanted her to get checked by the Port doctor. They were lucky to find a midwife that did not mind working for Pirates.

A few days later Milah awoke with a pain in her stomach, she called for Killian and told him her water broke and the baby was coming, the Midwife order everyone except for the ship doctor out of the room, Killian paced outside like a nervous father, after what may of felt like forever Killian heard the sound of a baby crying, he slowly opened the door and saw Milah on her bed holding the tiny bundle.

"It's a girl" Hannah who had red hair and wore a brown skirt and white shirt said, the baby had light brown eyes and a little bit of brown hair. Killian noticed the baby sucking on Milah's breast.

"What's she doing?" Killian asked.

"It's called breastfeeding" Hannah smiled.

"What are you going to name her?" Killian asked Milah.

"Kailani" Milah smiled "It means Sea and Sky"

"Welcome to the world little one" Killian smiled.

 ** _Neverland_**

 ** _(300 Years Later, 1 Year Before Regina's Curse)_**

" _Papa! Help me!" ten year old Kailani cried as Peter Pan placed her in a cage "Let me go!"_

" _Your Papa doesn't want you anymore" Peter Pan laughed. "This is his punishment for not doing what I asked of him._

" _I hate you Pan! Let me go!" Kailani cried and tried to free herself._

" _I think I'll let you live" Peter smiled and left the cage. He could hear her continue to cry._

 _Peter Pan went to the beach and found Hook ordering his men to start looking for Kailani, Kailani had been taken by the shadow while she was on deck talking to a crew member, the shadow came up behind her and grabbed her quickly and the crew memb_ _er_ _was not fast enough to grab her._

" _Where is she Pan?" Hook to_ _ok_ _out his sword and pointed it at the boy._

" _Dead" Pan told him "I killed her, leave Neverland now and never return" Pan tossed him a magic bean._

" _Your lying" Pan said "Leave now or I start killing your crew one by one"_

" _No" Hook said, Pan raised his hand and an arrow flew out from the bushes hit one of the crew members killing him._

" _Who's next?" Pan asked. "Leave my island"_

" _Fine" Hook told him._

 _Hook ordered his men back to the Jolly Roger, he didn't believe Pan and he hated leaving Kailani behind, he had promised Milah to always look after Kailani and he was not about to break that promise, he would try and find away back to Neverland. The next morning Pan forced Kailani to watch as the Jolly Roger left Neverland forever._

" _I hate you" Kailani picked up a rock and threw it at him, she picked up another rock and was going to throw it._

" _If you so much as through it, you will sleep in a dark cave for the rest of your life" Peter warned her._

" _I don't care" Kailani cried throwing it at him. Peter grabbed her and was dragging her away when an arrow hit the ground near his foot._

" _Next one won't miss" Tinkerbell stood with an arrow aimed at him "Let her go!"_

" _Fine" Peter said letting go of the girl, Kailani ran over and hid behind Tinkerbell. "She can stay, if she so much as come near my camp I won't be held responsible for my actions" Peter walks away and Tink turns to Kailani and gives her hug._

" _I want my Papa" Kailani cried._

" _I know, I'm sorry for Pan did to you, your safe with me" Tinkerbell smiled._

" _Promise" Kailani said tearfully._

" _I promise" Tink smiled._

* * *

 **T** **O BE CONTINUED**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kailani's Tale**

 **(Once Upon A Time Fan Fiction)**

" **Chapter 2"**

 **Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

 _ **Jolly Roger**_

 _ **(300 years ago)**_

Having a baby on board was not the easiest thing in the world, being a captain of a ship you have to have patience and sometimes that means waking up in the middle of the night to the sounds of a baby crying. It had been so long since a child had been on board he had forgotten what it was like, he got up and found Milah leaving her room with the tiny bundle.

"I'm sorry" Milah smiled.

"No worries" Killian smiled "I was going up on deck anyways"

"Mind if we join you" Milah asked.

"Sure" Killian said.

"I figure my little one could use some fresh air" Milah told him. The baby was still a bit fussy after Milah fed and changed her. The night sky was clear, the wind was calm and it wasn't very chilly out. After a few minutes the baby started to calm down and went right to sleep.

"I was thinking of asking Hannah to stay as a nurse for her, I may need your help on jobs" Killian told her.

"Of course" Milah smiled. "I'd love to help you"

"I do have a job in mind at the next port" Killian told her.

On an island that existed north of the Enchanted forest, was a small port village that was frequented by pirates, on this island was a small shop who's owner had a dislike of pirates, he would act like he want their business and sell them goods and after the pirates had left they would find they did not have the goods they paid for, how this man was still alive no one knows. One of these pirates he had done this to was Captain Jones and he was not going to take being swindled lightly. The shop owner was due to make some delivery's to several small villages that lived on the island and they wanted to rob him.

A crew member was sent down the road to watch for when the shop keeper was coming, the other crew members remained hidden behind some bushes while Milah waited in the middle of the road, she didn't know how she would get the man stop or if he even would stop. When she saw the cart come up road she started to become nervous. The man was heavy set and balding, he wore a khaki colored top and dark brown pants, he stopped when he saw her.

"Mind getting out of the road, young lady" the man told her.

"Please sir I need your help, my log lady ran off into the forest" Milah pointed in the opposite direction from where the crew was hiding

"My poor Papa he can barely walk and she helps him, I'm to scared to enter the woods on my own, I'll watch your cart for you" Milah told him.

"Well, I suppose" The man jumped down and gave the rains to his horse to her.

She could hear him calling for her fake dog when he far enough away the crew came out of hiding and started taking what they wanted, including gold coins. When the man came back he tried to go after one of the crew members but soon found him on the ground and tied up.

"Stupid pirates, using woman to do your dirty work now" The man told Captain Jones. "Look lady if these pirates holding you hostage, making you do stuff for them, I can help you get away from"

"Milah, are we holding you hostage" Captain Jones asked her.

"No sir" Milah told him.

"When I get back to town I'll see you all hang, including the wench" the shop keeper told them.

The crew left the shop keeper tied to a tree and headed for the beach where a lifeboat was waiting for them. That night during dinner the crew was going through some of the stuff they had stolen. Milah was holding Kailani who despite the noise was quite calm, Milah was loving every minute of it.

"For you Milah" Killian handed her a small bag of coins. "You did a good job today."

"Thank you" Milah smiled as Hannah walked up to the two and took the baby.

"It's time to put the little one to bed" Hannah smiled.

"I wanted to ask you Hannah, if you would mind staying as Kailani's nurse, I can pay you" Killian said.

"I'd like that Captain, I could probably even teach some of your men some manners" Hannah smiled, Milah and Killian laughed.

"I think I am going to head to bed to" Milah smiled "Goodnight"

"Goodnight Milah" Killian smiled.

* * *

 ** _Neverland_**

 ** _(300 Years Later, 1 Year Before Regina's Curse)_**

" _Kailani I need you to eat something" Tinkerbell held out a plate of fruit for the girl who had been crying for the past three days, she would just lay in the corner of the tree house crying or sleeping. Tink wanted to kill Pan for what he did._

" _I'm not hungry" Kailani said sitting up. "What if he never comes back?"_

" _He will" Tink told her "Don't give up hope"_

" _I like Pineapples" Kailani takes the yellow fruit from the plate._

" _I'll teach to hunt, what fruit and plants are good and which are not, if you can draw them on paper if you wish" Tink told her._

" _I don't have anything to draw or write with"_ _Kailani told her._

" _Here" Tink closed her eyes and held out her hand and a blank book, ink and quill appeared. Tink explained that the magic can be used to get what she wants, except it can't bring people. "_ _Try it"_

" _Chocolate"_ _Kailani smiled and in her hand appeared two bars of chocolate, Tink took one of them and smiled._

" _Tastes real" Tink said._

" _and Good" Kailani said, they both laugh._

" _Tomorrow we need to move, the boys are getting are getting to close"_

" _Can we move to the beach?" Kailani asked._

" _There is an area near the mermaid lagoon, that would be perfect" Tink told her._

" _I thought the mermaids were dangerous" Kailani asked._

" _Not really, if they feel threatened of course they would defend themselves, if you are good to them they will be good to you" Tink smiled._

" _How far is it to the Lagoon?" Kailani asked._

" _A about a days walk" Tink told her. "I saw we leave now and we get there before morning and be all set up"_

" _Thank you Tink" Kailani said._

" _Your welcome" Tink smiled "Lets pack up and head out"_

" _Will you teach me to use a bow and arrow?" Kailani asked._

" _Sure" Tink told her._

" _What about a sword" Kailani asked._

" _How about we start with the easy stuff first" Tink smiled, Kailani laughed._

* * *

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kailani's Tale**

 **(Once Upon A Time Fan Fiction)**

" **Chapter 3"**

 **Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

 ** _Neverland_**  
 ** _(During Regina's Curse)_**

 _It had been several years since Hook had to leave Kailani behind. Kailani and Tink had claimed their spot near the mermaid lagoon, they built themselves their tree houses. The mermaids had become good friends to them and helped them out, they had a few encounters with Pan and his boys but they pretty much left them alone._

 _Kailani had books that she had drawings of the different plants and fruits that were dangerous and which were not. Near the mermaid lagoon there were caves that had spring that glowed from the crystals that were at the bottom, the mermaids allowed the girls to use it._

 _Kailani also missed her Papa, one night she woke up from a nightmare and looked around thinking her Papa would be there to tell her everything would be ok. She missed her mother who had been killed by the Dark One nearly three hundred years ago. She missed the crew of the Jolly Roger who were like brothers._

 _She wished there was away she send a message but sadly due to a curse that was placed on the enchanted forest, Maii who the Mermaid Queen said that due to the curse travel between realms was impossible._

 _According to one of their seers a savior would come in 28 years and break the curse. Early one morning Kailani was in the jungle gathering some blueberries to make some berry juice to give to Wendy Darling._

 _Wendy Darlings and her brothers had come to Neverland to save Baelfire, instead Wendy was taken prisoner and her brothers were forced to do Pan's bidding and search for the heart of the truest believer, a boy who was destined to save Magic._

 _Early one morning Kailani was out picking some berries to make some berry juice, both Tink and Kailani were going to take some food and the juice to Wendy, Pan kept Wendy locked up in a cave, the girls had discovered her one day while doing some exploring, it was Wendy who told them about the boy Pan was looking for, they often wondered if Pan knew the girls had discovered Wendy, he has never made an attempt to move her so he must not even care._

 _As Kailani picked the berries she heard some chanting near bye and saw some of Pans boys, they must of moved camp again. She wasn't afraid of them anymore and had had even been able to out Pan once or twice. She had turned around only for a second when she heard some laughter and saw one of the boys grab her basket._

 _"Hey that's mine!" Kailani yelled and ran after the boy. She managed to grab his cloak and pulled making him fall backwards, he dropped the basket causing some of the berries to scatter._

 _"Ow" boy groaned trying to get up, it was Devin._

 _"What are you smiling about?" Kailani said grabbing the basket._

 _"Hello" Kailani heard a voice behind her and the world around her suddenly went black._

 _"Wake up" Kailani woke up and saw Pan smiling down at her. Kailani stood up and saw she was surrounded. In the middle the circle was once of the lost boys tied to a pole._

 _"What do you want?" Kailani asked him, she tried to remain calm._

 _"Joseph here has broken some of my rules and I can't abide by that, he must be punished" Pan told her._

 _"Why are you telling me?" Kailani asked him._

 _"Please Pan I'm sorry" Joseph said._

 _"Shut up" Pan said to Joseph and turned back to Kailani "you Kailani are going to dish out the punishment"_

 _"What if i refuse?" Kailani asked._

 _"Then you spent the next the month in your vacation spot" Pan told her with a smile. "Which would you like the cage or a dark and scary cave"_

 _"Neither" Kailani says. She was getting really scared. Pan walks over to Joseph and rips out his heart, this made Kailani jumped, remembered the Dark One had ripped out her mothers heart and crushed it, killing her._

 _"Your going to crush his heart" Pan told her taking her hand and placing the heart in her palm._

 _"No"Kailani told him "You can lock me in a cage for the rest of my days, I won't crush his heart"  
_

 _"Yes you will" Pan told her taking the hand that had the heart, she tried to struggle but he held on to her, he squeezed her hand and Joseph began to cry in pain, memories of her mothers death began to flood her mind. Soon all there was left of the heart was dust, Kailani stood in shock, she couldn't move or breath, she just stood and stared at the lifeless body._

 _"Take her back to the beach" Pan said. Kailani found her way back to the beach, she was in shock, she didn't speak or say a word when Tink asked if she was OK, she just went to her tree house and began sobbing. Tink was furious, she knew who was behind this._

 _"What did you do to her?" Tink asked._

 _"What do you mean I do to who?" Pan asked "Oh your little friend, I merely showed her the darkness that is inside her"_

 _"What do you mean?" Tink asked._

 _"One of my boys had to be punished and I had Kailani dole out the punishment" Pan told her and pointed to the boy who was still on the poll being taken down by some of the other boys._

 _"You forced her to do this" Tink said "She would never do this willingly."_

 _"Really? You so sure about that?" Pan asked her "She's the daughter of the Dark One after all, darkness is part of her and know she has tasted it"_

 _"I won't let you hurt her" Tink told him._

 _"I would sleep with one eye open if I were you" Pan smiled and walked away._

* * *

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED_**


End file.
